


Stay Tonight

by ChoiHarin



Category: Jack Dawson - Fandom, Titanic
Genre: F/M, RMS Titanic, jack dawson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiHarin/pseuds/ChoiHarin
Summary: Jack Dawson, a drifter, not sure where he's going, but he's going somewhere.Aurora Indigo, a first-class passenger, travelling with her father who fears loosing his fortune to bankruptcy and plans to marry her to Michael Andrews (Thomas Andrews son).The RMS Titanic has a vast amount of space, yet somehow, these two keep meeting each other, and they don't hate it.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Original Female Character(s)





	Stay Tonight

**Aurora Indigo**

Aurora Indigo rolled her eyes as her dad spoke.

"Aurora, are you listening to me? This is very important. You must pay attention!", he scolded.

"Yes father, I'm listening, I just...I don't see why we must leave. Why must we go to America?", she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Aurora, I told you. I've done all I can here. America is the next and final place I have to work in. Then, we will stay in America"

"I don't want to stay in America! I like England"

"I know, but America is where we are going. Now, are your things packed?"

"Yes"

He hummed in response and waved Aurora away. She walked to her room and as soon as she closed the door she turned to face her maid, Ruby.

"I don't understand Ruby, England's perfectly fine. And I'm almost eighteen. I can stay here alone, can I not?"

"Well, ma'am, even if you could, I don't think your father would quite agree with you staying without him", Ruby replied. Aurora groaned knowing Ruby was right. "Anyway's you should get some sleep. You leave quite early tomorrow if you plan on getting to Southampton on time"

"I know. The ship leaves at 12 o'clock. Father wants us there by 11 o'clock. And it's a three hour drive. With an hour to get ready tomorrow, I'll be up at 7 o'clock"

"That's correct ma'am"

"Alright, well, goodnight Ruby"

"Goodnight Miss Aurora"

**Jack Dawson**

Jack Dawson sat in a smoky cafe, playing poker.

"The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change", Jack said. 

The three other men set down their cards. Jack still holds his close.

"Let's see...Fabrizio's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh...two pair...mmm. Sorry Fabrizio", Jack says.

"What sorry?! What you got?! You lose my money?! Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo-", Fabrizio begins ranting.

"Sorry, you're not gonna see you mama again for along time...Cauze you're goin' to America. Full house boys!"

Jack and Fabrizio grab their things and run to the Titanic, boarding just in time. 

As the Titanic pulls out of port, this is where the story really begins...


End file.
